dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Dagda (DxD: FINAL)
Dagda is a demon god and major character in the story, "DxD: FINAL." He is the one responsible for reviving Issei, and in turn, making him into a God Slayer. According to individuals such as Krishna and Mahesvara, he is one of the few demons who side with humans, and oppose his fellow demons. Appearance Dagda is one of the many demons bearing a humanoid appearance, having a wild mane of orange hair sprouting from his skull wear adorned in Celtic armor, and a flowing, tattered cape that splits into two tails. His helm adorns most of his face, but does not have any skin. A symbol resembling some sort of question mark can be found on the forehead of his helmet. Personality Dagda is a stoic, ambiguous, and overall, slightly intimidating, given his appearance. He is blunt and always gets straight to the point, preferring not to beat around the bush. He has a smal fondness for humans, the only thing he appears to agree with Lucifer on, seeing them as beings with great potential. In regards to his fellow demons, he finds them to be nothing but abhorrent creatures that should not exist, a contradiction of his own existence. It was because of this hatred for his own kind that he had chosen to revive Issei, finding him as someone with great potential, especially because of his existence as a holder of a Longinus Sacred Gear. Like most demonic gods who have chosen a representative of their will, he cares deeply for his god-killer, almost as if they were his own child. Lore Dagda (modern spelling: Daghdha, likely from Proto-Celtic: Dagodeiwos, "the good god") is an important god of Irish mythology. He is a father-figure and a protector of the tribe. In some texts his father is Elatha, in others his mother is Ethniu. Other texts say that his mother is Danu; while others yet place him as the father of Danu, perhaps due to her association with Brigit, daughter of Dagda. Dagda's siblings include the gods Ogma and Ler. He is also known by the epithets Eochaid Ollathair ("All-father"), Ruad Rofhessa ("lord of great knowledge"), Samildanach ("many-skilled"), Cera (possibly meaning "creator"), Fer Benn ("horned man" or "man of the peak"), Easal, Eogabal, Crom-Eocha and Ebron (which seem to refer to yew). History A deity born from the thoughts and ideals of humans, and a former high-ranking deity in the Irish pantheon. Like so many others in this time period, Dagda and his fellow Celtic gods were dragged into the conflict between the Christian factions, but chose to remain neutral, siding with none of them. He had eventually perished during the climax, aiding the Angels and Devils in keeping Trihexa at bay while the God of the Bible sealed it away. As a result, he joined the Expanse, where he was soon redesigned and forged anew as a demon, but managed to retain a sense of self, and managed to keep his god-like abilities, therefore making him a "demon god" of sorts. As the years passed, Dagda grew to understand Lucifer's apparent like of human potential, but became frustrated over the destructive nature of demons, and feared he would inevitably end up like them one day, but was more angered by the fact that the other gods had begun to string along the humans as a result, shepherding them like slaves. This anger had eventually caused him, and other god-like entities that became demons and managed to retain a sense of self, had grown weary and disgusted with the current state of the world. This would lead them to choose humans who they believed to be useful, or had the power to change the current state of the world, and converted them into extensions of their wills: God Slayers. Powers and Abilities Quotes "Years go by, and the world remains stagnant... It is because of the individual wills of the foolish ones who distort the will of humans. That is why we chose them, extensions of our wills, those we believed to have the power to change everything... Those who will commit deicide." -Dagda's inner monologue "I am afraid that you will not be able to return to this peaceful life you once relished, Issei... It is apart of our contract." -Dagda explaining Issei's situation Trivia * Dagda is '6, 4" ft tall, and weighs 32 kg. * Back when he was a religious god, Dagda's strength was S-Rated. As a demonic deity, his strength is SSS. * Dagda's appearance is from the Shin Megami Tensei series, specifically in the game Shin Megami Tensei IV: Final, where he plays a pivotal role in the events of the story. Category:DemonsAnarchy Category:DxD: FINAL Characters Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Non-Canon Male Characters Category:Non-Canon Creatures